


His Sweet Girl

by personafreak



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Sharing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, makeup curry, sojiro trying to be a good dad and failing horribly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafreak/pseuds/personafreak
Summary: prettymuch!incest persona smut that no one asked for. Sojiro x Asleep!Futaba.





	1. Chapter 1

The similarities between Wakaba, the woman he'd respected and loved, and her daughter, had always been apparent to him. Futaba was a little unbalanced and quirky, and everything about her reminded him of her mother on the daily. That she was gradually growing into her body was _another_ indication of the woman Futaba would grow to be. Her curves now were subtle, but then again she was only a middle schooler in age, just a year behind his favorite delinquent tenant. Sojiro hadn't _meant_ to look... or maybe he did. But the disregard for privacy and clothes at times had him looking. When she wasn't locked in her room, she was parading around in sleeveless tops with _no_ bra on, short-shorts that accentuated her little ass, and had this very self-centered demeanor, which more often than not, Sojiro was attracted to.

And this was very weird, and pretty much not kosher at all, but that wasn't all there was to it.

Habits had been inherited from mother to daughter, one of which included her days-at-a-time comas.

Sojiro _knew_ what he'd done to Wakaba during these comas, and had guilt-ridden, sleepless nights because of them. Wakaba'd never looked his way, but it didn't stop his feelings from growing. As they spent days and nights in the research lab together in their younger days, when Wakaba fell into her sleeping beauty routine after a big deadline, sometimes Sojiro couldn't keep his hands away.

Whenever he checked in on Futaba when she was like this, those memories and feelings would return. He'd stare from the doorway, maybe five minutes at a time, because he could. Most of the time he backed out of it and grumpily cursed himself for being the pervert he was. Other times, he'd act on it.

One such night, after a long, lax day at Leblanc, he'd returned home and checked in on her. She was asleep; had been when he left that morning. He ducked out of the doorway and took his time getting ready for bed that night, dressed in a pair of boxers and a sleeveless wife beater, a seemingly cliche molester outfit that had him rolling his eyes at himself. Didn't sway the tent in his boxers, or the restlessness he felt from not having touched her in over a month.

He came into her room, dark with only blaring light coming from the multiple screens of her desktop. His weight added to the bed as he sat on the edge of it, his hand reaching over and cupping her shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "... 'taba?" he called softly, his voice dragging like gravel, deep and rich. She didn't make a sound other than the soft breathing through her nose. His palm lifted and his fingers remained, tracing down over her soft, small arm. Goosebumps followed on her arms, and he traced them back upward, turning the girl from her side and onto her back.

She rolled over easily, and he lifted her glasses' frames from her small face, seeing not a hint of expression other than the serenity of sleep on her. He leaned over her body, his large, warm hand caressing her side. His beard tickled her soft, warm cheeks, and his lips brushed over hers in full, slowly kissing her mouth open, until he was able to taste her as he pleased. She didn't budge an inch, and it wasn't like being loud could wake her either, so he groaned openly into her mouth like warm syrup, his hand smoothing over her body as if it was exploring her for the first time. He cupped her breast, small but full and perky, squeezing it through her blouse before he reached underneath her thin shirt for direct contact. Something about her undeveloped breasts and how her nipples hardened immediately under his touch had him throbbing, making a mess of her lips as he bounced her breast between his fingers. His cock slowly rubbed over her thigh, his leg hooking over to grind it down over her flat abdomen. He'd since inched her shirt up and over those breasts so he could get a good view of them through the darkness. His kisses moved down her neck, attention floating back to her breasts as he caught a nipple in between his lips, entreating it to slow, wet sucks.

" _Mmh_..."

He looked up through his glasses, hearing the start of the soft sounds she usually made during. Wakaba wasn't nearly as vocal as Futaba was, but he liked the little hints of pleasure he received each time they did this. Another measure of this was the arching of her back, her breasts all but pressing into his palms. His little girl's body was growing so responsive after years of conditioning.

 _Fuck_ he was a bad person. But _she_ was an even _naughtier_ little thing.

Sojiro imagined how much she'd love it, awake. Probably not so much once she knew it was Sojiro doing it, but the girl _had_ to be just as responsive, if not more, when she was conscious. He flattened his tongue over her next nipple, swirling the wet muscle around before warming it with little suckles, feeling the shift in her breathing. She was definitely feeling it from her tits solely, almost like she was expecting what came next. His hand reached below, feeling along the groove of her tummy, sneaking underneath her pajama bottoms and panties.

The girl was _completely_ wet.

"Damn... I know it's been awhile..." His finger instantly became lubed with one stroke down her slit, and he happily muttered another curse. "But _damn_." He kissed her chest again, working her nipples until they were wet and swollen with attention, his finger lazily tracing her outer lips, hand making quite the impression underneath those bottoms. Futaba's thighs twitched open, her head turning away. "Oops," he mumbled, redirecting her face by her chin, guiding her toward him. "Not so fast, baby." His thumb tucked her chin down and he was kissing her again, like she was the lover he'd never had, tonguing her mouth as the pad of his finger dragged leisurely through her folds. Just his middle finger was enough to feel her small cunny completely, nearly overshadowing her little bean, which as aforementioned, was small and cute and everything he loved about her summed up into one little gland. After a trail of saliva thinned between their lips, he ventured down south and removed her shorts and panties completely, hooking her legs over his shoulders and hiking her smaller body closer to his face.

When he ate her out, he made a damn _meal_ out of it. Her pussy wasn't even ripe yet, but it dribbled just like it was, and he caught it all with his tongue, slurping noisily on her essence. His hands held her thighs, squeezing them around his face as he tongued his way up and down, sucking her left lip in between his before releasing with a noisy pop, catching more of her honey with hungry laps. A hand passed up her tightened stomach, feeling out her breast. Simultaneously her hips rolled against his mouth and he gave a primal grunt right into her, flicking his tongue repeatedly over her clit. Her little mewls and whimpers grew much louder and he fed on them, feeling the hardness of her clit with his tongue until he was sure it'd go numb, all to hear those soft sounds turn into screams.

" _Shhh_ , that's my sweet girl." His hand left from under her shirt, his fingers easily reaching up to slide into her mouth, feeling instinctive suckles as she closed her lips around him. He'd put his dick there a few times, though her mouth was a little too small for it, but the best place to put his cock was right down here, where he'd only ever been. His tongue pointed and wiggled inside her as his fingers fucked her mouth, swirling his tongue inside until he felt her toes curling into his back. His chin was sopping wet, but he dug his tongue in deep, lapping her inner walls and making her mumble incomprehensibly as her young body tried to process the pleasure. She came for him, as she always did; around his tongue. He moaned darkly feeling her little squeezes and twitches of her hole on his tongue, feeling her pussy drool around it.

"You know what's comin' next, right?" He murmured against her cunt, one last kiss to her clit before he was sitting up on his heels, pushing the hem of his boxers below his hardness, bobbing heavily between his legs. "'m gonna put my cock inside you... stretch you nice and wide for me." He stroked himself slow, guiding himself against her lips, rubbing himself against her clit and slapping his dick there a few times. Her face scrunched up from the overstimulation, and he chuckled heartily. "You've been achin' for it, huh? Don't worry; I _always_ take care of you, don't I?" He spread her legs further, dipping his cock right between her folds and pressing in, waiting for that sweet give of flesh until he could enter her. It'd taken a lot of fingering and stretching to get him ready for his cock. Sometimes she'd get too tight for him and he'd have to start the process all over again, but tonight wasn't one of those. His head burst right in and he groaned, sinking further into her, repositioning his hands over her waist. She made another little sound, her hips shying away from his on the bed. He ignored this and forced her further on his cock, pressing in slow and gently, until he was stuck inside to the base.

Her walls were desperately trying to readjust, but he gave no time for that. He pulled out what he could and thrust back into her, pressing right into a spot that had her squealing for him. He repeated the action, in his second and third thrust, watching her breasts bounce with the force he used. Her cheeks were stained pink and her kiss-swollen lips were open in needy pants, strung with moans the longer her went fucking her. He rocked into her body, picking up the pace the longer he knew he wouldn't last. Her pussy was just too good for him, it drove him crazy every time, and for once he didn't regret the trouble of slipping her birth control into her curry every day. He blew his load right inside the young teen, a guttural groan rocking through the bed room as he snapped his hips hard into her, feeling her pussy melt around in return. His cock surged as each thick rope of cum shot into her, holding himself on top of her with shaking arms.

Sometimes he waited like this until his cock hardened again, and he'd go for round two. Sometimes he left her for a little bit, tempted to take pictures of the cum dripping from her legs, but smartly thinking otherwise. This time he skipped straight to the cleaning, placing her back to bed, before decisively cleaning her messy room, which was what he'd intended to do in the first place.

The next morning, Futaba wobbled into the kitchen, tiredly rubbing the corners of her eyes. "Morning Sojiro," she yawned, stretching out in the same outfit from the night before. He'd already had her _special_ curry made ready, placing it on the table of their home's kitchen. She sat in front of it, picking up her spoon and digging in.

"Good morning to _you_ , kiddo. You sleep okay?"


	2. oops

Sometimes, Futaba's sweet guardian, Soujiro, was something of a fool.

Well, he'd never expected her to bug the cafe. Or her _room_ , for that matter.

She woke up a little sore but definitely well rested, stretching out her thin arms above her head. She looked around in her room quietly, seeing the absence of her usual walls of trash and towers of filth. He'd cleaned last night. The girl hastily jumped off of the bed and into her desk chair, hissing out loud at the throb of pain from between her legs. Well, he had _cleaned_ after all.

Wiggling a pillow between her bum and the seat, she quickly logged into the camera feed and slid her headphones over her ears. He'd definitely been in there last night, but for a lot more than cleaning.

She'd had cameras in there since she was eleven; she hadn't really a need for them until she hit fourteen. That's when her body started developing, she assumed, because that's when he began touching her in her sleep. Now, she knew the moral implications of it. This footage would be enough to put him away for a very long time. She might've been disgusted, if it hadn't been for the way he'd treated her in the video.

_"Shhh_. That's _my sweet girl."_

Her cheeks quickly filled with color and she puffed them out in a pout, curled up in on herself as she watched his hands grope her chest. She looked down at herself, feeling little tingles of warmth left from him. Slowly her smaller hands squeezed at her chest, mimicking his movements. But of course it was never going to be like the real thing.

Just the sound of his voice was making her wet. She licked her lips, watching him shower her body in kisses, one hand slipping down beneath the silk panties she wore. He spent a little less time kissing down there than usual. Was he impatient? She lightly grazed over her clit, her head tilting to the side as she huffed wantonly.

Her only complaint was that she hadn't been awake for this.

But there wasn't any way she could initiate _that_ conversation. If he knew about the footage, if he knew that _she_ knew, he'd probably do something stupid like turn himself in.

So, play stupid? She could try that and see where it got her. Or continue to wake up as satisfied as she did after his touch.

But who knows when _that_ would be? Her sleep schedule was unpredictable. Futaba almost considered giving herself rohypnol. But that was stupid.

As she ventured throughout her days half in her room, the other half exploring life with the rest of the phantom thieves, she played out their normal lives until the power of sleep dragged her under. She'd woken up excitedly, expecting to feel that familiarly pleasant ache, but found none.

_And_ her room was still trashed.

"Huh." Futaba's pretty little head shook, deciding to check the feed just in case. Maybe he went really gently this time?

Looking through the footage, he'd only come in once or twice to check on her. Not one little passing grope or glance that lasted longer than ten seconds; just checking in on her like a good guardian.

What the _Hell?!_

"Soujiro!" She called as she headed down the stairs, her jacket slipping from her bare shoulders. He turned around in his apron, flashing her a tired looking smirk. "Mornin', Futaba. Sleep okay?" The sound of his groggy morning voice had her thighs trembling. But she stilled herself, finding her usual seat and taking it.

"Yeah," she nodded, twirling some hair around her finger, watching his broad back as he turned back to making breakfast. She lowered her eyes. "My room's messy."

He paused his work, just long enough for her to notice. " _Oh,"_ he said nonchalantly without looking at her, nodding his head. "I'll clean it tonight when I get back home from _Leblanc_. You can sit tight until then, yeah?"

Lowering a glass of juice in front of her, she took it and brushed her softer fingers over his in the process. "You usually do it when I'm asleep though." She remarked, trying to be just as casual. But her ears were starting to heat up, which had her quickly stroking her hair over them just to hide her embarrassment.

"I can't do it when you're awake?" He asked, his grin wry again, teasing. She wanted that grin in between her legs, but she instead slammed her small hands onto the counter. "It'll get in the way of my precious work!" She argued vehemently, earning a chuckle out of him. Again, it'd probably feel a lot better against her puss- -

"Alright, alright, I get it." He smoothly ladled warm, mild curry over a bed of steaming rice, easing the plate in front of her. "I'll wait till you're out like a light. Sorry, hun." He'd moved around the counter, his hand guiding her head closer. She closed her eyes quickly in anticipation, before feeling those lips against her forehead in a fatherly kiss.

_Screw that!_

"Another!" She tugged on his rolled up sleeve, keeping him from leaving their shared proximity. He looked down at her hand, surprised, then barked out laughter. "Alright." He repeated, jovial about the chance to kiss his sweetheart again.

But strangely enough, she was puckering her lips for him. It had all the peculiarity and silliness of a child expecting a full kiss on the lips. He ignored the little sign and guided her smaller face closer, this time pressing a warm peck against the side of her temple. Her hand clung onto his, her lips parting in a breathless sigh.

He pulled away, watching the transformation on her features.

This was strange. He'd always been able to read Futaba perfectly, catered to her desires when both awake and asleep. But what was this little face, so full of desire, trying to tell him now?

"I've gotta get to the cafe," he told her, gently retrieving his hand from hers. The girl's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, and disappointment rang clear in them as she reluctantly focused on her curry.

Of course, after a bite or two of that, her spirits had been lifted. Just what was going _on_ with her?

It'd been about a week till she could feel sleep coming on. She thanked her lucky stars, languidly dressing into some lingerie she'd nagged from her Medjed stash. This skimy little outfit consisted of a clear, soft white baby doll that did nothing to hide the shape of her breasts or the pink nipples underneath, the bottom billowing out over her flat tummy, with a pair of matching panties below. She twirled around in the mirror, knowing she only had a limited amount of time before she knocked out. As quickly as she could, she positioned another tiny camera above her bed, hoping to get a good POV shot of Sojiro this time. Once she made sure it was functional, she slowly crawled into bed, feeling the rush of exhaustion spill over her body.

As per usual, nothing woke her until her body was ready for it. Slowly, awareness came back to her, and she was stretching her lithe body, the same naughty thoughts filling her head as she opened her eyes. _Her room was clean_.

Which meant that Sojiro _must_ have- -

_HE DIDN'T!?_

She watched the footage herself, from both angles no less, and Sojiro was only cleaning her room. She huffed miserably, rewinding it and fast forwarding it, hoping she could find just a glimmer of _something_.

What had gone wrong? Had he decided enough was enough? Had he found _another_ girl?!

He wasn't coming to her for it anymore, and the thought made her angry enough to make her next move. She'd been wanting to experience him when she was awake, after all. Maybe this was the time for it, before any of his lingering interest in her faded.

But she had to play this cool. _Subtle_. She looked at herself in the mirror, a blurred outline without her glasses. Breathing in and out, she grabbed her glasses and fixed them to her face. She could do this! Gathering her courage, she gave herself a few look overs in the mirror, then traipsed down the stairs in nothing but her skimpy, feminine underwear, and her glasses.

Of course, she didn't think _Akira_ would be there.

The two men were quickly given an eyeful of the girl lingering over each step, hips subtly cocked, looking for all the world like she wasn't coming downstairs for _curry_.

"BWUH - - " Sojiro sputtered as soon as he'd seen her, automatically moving around the counter and throwing his apron over Akira's face, reaching the girl before she made her last step. "You - - _upstairs_."

One word commands. Futaba giggled as she was herded upstairs, enjoying the attention this brought her.

Finally they were behind closed doors, Sojiro took her by the shoulders, as if to shake her back into her senses. "Are you crazy? Comin' downstairs in _that_ and giving the punk a free show?"

Futaba looked so small in his hands. She fought back a smile, instead frowning. "I didn't _know_ he'd be here. Usually he's just at the cafe."

"I," Sojiro averted his eyes, releasing her once she looked between them. Her little pout was too cute, added with the precociousness of the lingerie, and her trademark spectacles. "Fine. It was _my_ fault. Should've known you'd come down in whatever you were in when you fell asleep." He huffed, hands on his hips, watching her own as they slipped behind her back, pushing her smaller chest even more forward. He stumbled. "What're you... even _wearing_ that for? Go get changed."

" _Eeh?"_ She looked down at herself, her fingers trailing over the straps of the babydoll top. "I wanted to try something new!" She admitted, though the reason _why_ was left out, and she felt her stomach turning in on itself. Did Sojiro not touch her because... he found the clothes unappealing. She looked up at him, full of childish upset that she hadn't pleased him. "It doesn't look pretty?" She asked him with every ounce of her, unhappy at the thought of him no longer finding her appealing.

He was obviously startled by this, from the marked change in his expression, and the dark red that flooded over it. He held his face, contemplating his answer very carefully. "No, you're... you _are_ pretty, Futaba." He could see how it worked on her, filled her with womanly pride she shouldn't have had at so young an age, nor the wonder and clear adoration she held for him. He gulped, watching her look down at herself like she'd succeeded when clearly, she had.

"I'm not gonna leave him hanging." Sojiro finally said, walking toward her door. "Put some more clothes on when you're downstairs; I won't say it again." He told her with a final look, though his expression conveyed the gentle spirit he possessed only for her. She swooned at the sight after he closed the door, hopping back on her bed to pleasure herself to it.

So... had that worked? She wasn't sure. It wasn't like she could find out until the next time she slept, but who knew when that'd be? Futaba couldn't feign sleep either, she was a bad bluff.

Her body was quickly missing the careful attention he'd paid to it in her sleep, and for the first time in a _long_ time, Futaba was finding herself sexually frustrated. And her own clumsy fingers couldn't do the trick. Even _with_ the footage of Sojiro molesting her, she found herself unable to reach climax less and less easily. She was remembering his shape even without realizing it, aching for it, just a taste of him.

Sojiro didn't know _what_ was becoming of his youngest ward, her new pattern of behavior unexpected at every turn. He noticed how antsy she was getting, how her body couldn't seem to stay still...

Was she feeling the affects of not being touched?

No. Sojiro had done such a good job of resisting that urge, even when she'd been wearing such naughty lingerie. It'd probably feel awful putting all of that self-righteous restraint to waste.

But it'd also probably feel really _good_.

The next morning, Sojiro woke with a weird taste in his mouth. It was a _familiar_ taste, but he couldn't quite place it. He washed his sticky face in the sink, preparing for the day, before heading downstairs.

"Sleep good?" Futaba inquired happily, stirring around her hot chocolate with a spoon, beaming up at him from the counter. _Beaming_. What'd gotten into her?

"Oh. Uhh, sure? Sawin' _logs_." Sojiro was taken off guard by this sudden change of _Futaba_. She'd been a little pissy lately, and clingy, but now she was all smiles, looking into her sweet, warm drink like she'd personally bested him somehow.

The next day, it was underneath his boxers that he felt uncomfortably sticky. He lifted them up, and much to his surprise there was his cum, staining his boxers and dripping from his tip. A wet dream, at his age? He couldn't fathom it, feeling embarrassed for the first time in years as he had to go wash them.

Something was definitely up, and he had a feeling Futaba was the cause of it.

The next night, he woke to something soft. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, barely recognizing her quiet breathing, troubled with moans and pleasured sighs. But that was _Futaba_ , alright, and there was no mistaking that. His fingers flexed inside something warm and wet, and whatever it was trembled and tightened around him, just as she gasped. His eyes remained closed, but his mind was quickly catching up with him.

Where were his fingers?

Futaba rocked herself on them, her demure hands holding his wrist, smoothly fucking herself on two of his fingers without holding back. Each roll of her hips had her desperate for more, until she was clinging hard to his arm with her whole body, cupping him like hands. Futaba melted around his fingers like she'd always done before, though she was tangibly more loud awake.

_Awake_. She was _awake_ and this was happening. He was awake, too. But did she know this?

"Sojiro... _Sojiro_..." He could feel her lips brush underneah his jawline, catching stubble, her young, tight pussy milking his rightly positioned fingers inside of her. She wiggled off, leaving her essence on his hand, before she was draping her smaller body over his, laying on top of him.

It was difficult to not respond to her little kisses, finding that the task of keeping perfectly still was tortuous. Her kisses were sloppy and inexperienced, but they still felt better than anything he'd ever had, trying not to moan when her tongue desperately slipped into his mouth. God he wanted to kiss her. Was this technically an invitation? Ahhh, but he wanted to know what she'd do next. No, no, he should've been stopping this now!

"You're _hard_. Haha~"

Oh shit. When'd that happen?

Her fingers were passing over the outline of his bulge, bunching up the thin material of his boxers, even as they twitched to life. Sojiro's breath quickened, and Futaba kept stroking him, tonguing his mouth before reaching inside, smearing his pre down over his shaft, her thumb grazing over his tip. "'m gonna ride you now, Sojiro. Just like last night."

_Last night_.

"You can cum lots inside me again!"

_Again_.

She was pulling him out of his boxers and positioning his cock upright. Her body weight lifted from his and shifted above him, until she was straddling him.

Slowly, agonizingly, she was lowering herself onto him. his thick, bulbous cap stretched her, then sunk into her tightness, reexpanding in her vulnerably soft walls. She whimpered and thrust herself down hard, too impatient to wait for him to slowly sink in. He was inside of her again, _deeply_ , but she was more focused on grinding into her most sensitive spots, rather than the friction of him sliding in and out. She sat fully on his lap, using her adopted uncle for a sex toy, rolling her hips back and forth until her young body came hard on top of him.

He couldn't help how sexily she sounded, or how tight her little pussy was, clinging to him like her life depended on it. He came even without moving and his cock pulsed inside of her, filling her up to the brim with his seed, much to her mirth as she outright _mewled_ at the sensation. "Y-Yesss... nffh... you're still so _hard_... maybe wuh... one more time." This time she dragged herself off of him, still on his cock, before smacking her ass back down, and in affect slamming his cock deep inside of her.

His little girl was riding him to her pleasure, draining him at her whim, getting all she could out of this older man. There was no way he could sleep through this, letting her do as she pleased, dealing with the monster he'd created.

"So this... haah... is what it's like? I never get to, nnh, really feel it when I'm _asleep_ , but- _ahhahh!_ "

So she _knew_. How long had she known what he did to her?

Sojiro couldn't bring himself to show her he was awake. He laid in silence, albeit the few natural grunts that escaped from him, stubbornly feigning slumber. He didn't know how to approach this. He knew it was wrong, and that any outward acceptance of this was wrong. He wouldn't have to worry about it much longer, after the third time he'd cum inside her and she practically wailed, thighs trembling, her body collapsing on top of him. He almost thought she'd fall asleep on top of him, as her breathing slowed down significantly, but she started to pick herself up.

With how normally she'd acted that morning, it was hard to believe what'd happened last night.

But the next night, she came again. On his mouth, this time, and then his cock. He found himself starting to go hours without sleep, until the next time she'd come and have her fill of him.

It got to a point in which he was so sleep deprived, he had to confront her about it.

"Look, it's not that I don't _mind_ you coming into my room at all hours of the night just to fuck me,"

Her expression was so endearingly surprised that normally, he would've gushed about it. She looked positively mortified.

"But I can't run a cafe or a household on two hours of sleep." He finished, softly, feeling the embarrassment suddenly course through him, now that he'd fully recognized what he was saying to her. What he was bringing out in the open, between them.

"I-I I don't. I don't know _what_ you're..." Futaba averted her eyes meekly, trying to hide the fact that they were tearing up. Her entire head from the neck up was horribly flushed. _So_ cute. At any other time, he'd be appreciating how sweetly embarrassed she was, but he was _so_ tired.

"Let's just agree that nine in the evening till five in the morning are off limits."

" _Nine_?!" She cried out suddenly, defiantly smacking her hands onto the table. He jumped back, surprised. "You're frickin' _crazy_!"

_Cute_. "I need eight hours of sleep, Futaba."

She silently hung her head, thought flickering over her young face. She shouldn't have been thinking of such things, but there she was, contemplating the times when she and her uncle would be able to fuck. He should've used this opportunity to end things, but now he was openly _encouraging_ them; just at a more suitable time.

"It's... _eight_ , right now." Futaba told him, playing with her fingers as she shyly regarded him. Sojiro sighed.

"It is." He wiped his hand tiredly over his face, knowing he should've been more excited at her insinuation. "But I haven't slept right for a week, at least. We'll start it tomorrow."

She was sitting on the bar stool of Leblanc; Akira was out, late at night, as per usual. He was on the other side of the counter, watching her fidget. "Just... _quickly_?"

Quickly. No, if he took her once, he probably wouldn't stop until he had his fill of her, now that the two of them were fully conscious of what they were doing. "No," he answered curtly, more for her sake than his. She wouldn't be able to move tomorrow, if he had.

"Hmph." She rested her childishly round face on top of folded arms, leaning onto the counter. Futaba pouted, while still letting it sink in that Sojiro knew about her nightly escapades.

"You were awake all those times, then?" She asked him, her voice small and uncertain.

"And _you_ were awake when _I_..." Sojiro had been so sure she was asleep. Futaba must've been a better actress than he'd originally thought.

"N-No!" She quickly clarified, waving her arms in front of her. "I just... I had it recorded." Sojiro couldn't have thought it could get any worse, but now she had proof of his debauchery. He immediately felt the chains of impending incarceration closing around his neck, dreading the thought of this footage being leaked. "I always have eyes on my room. On this place, too." She gestured, surprising him as he looked around, before he realized he hadn't done anything illegal here.

Not yet, at least.

"I think I _am_ going to hold you before Akira comes back." Sojiro untied his apron and draped it over a hook, walking calmly around her to the front, turning the closed sign toward the outside. When he turned back, she was sitting upright in the stool, her crimson features open and accepting.

"R-Right here?" Her eyes flickered around them, retreating into herself as Sojiro stepped closer, slowly. She bashfully looked downward, feeling his arms slink around her. "Didn't you say you wanted it?" His fingers ran over her tummy, and she shook softly, He kissed the back of her head, gently undoing the button of her shorts, languidly pulling down her zipper. His hand slipped down her shorts, and her panties, and his finger readily found her clit, stroking it to the rhythm of her breathing. Futaba folded over the countertop and he followed, fingering his little girl's clit.

"I wannit," she panted, rubbing her ass back against him, then thrusting her hips forward toward his finger. "I want you to touch me, like before."

He groaned softly, right into her ear, making her even wetter. His finger slid down, his lips tracing over the shell of her ear, before his tongue dipped inside. He slowly licked it like he was teasing her opening, shallowly thrusting the tip inside making her further melt against his hand.

"Ahh~!" His other hand possessively raked up over her chest, touching the swell of her breasts, groping them each while his hand worked down below. He kissed her cheek, and as her face tilted his way, he kissed her lips, sweetly tasting her like the lover she'd become.

Her mouth was only eager to submit to him, along with the rest of her body, and she found herself clenching hard on his finger as he rocked it inside of her. His tongue thrust over hers for the umpteenth time, before she was breathlessly breaking the kiss and begging him,

"Do, _Do_ _it,_ right h... here."

"Right here?" His hands pulled away from her, falling to her hips as he wiggled down her shorts and underwear. She lifted her hips to help remove them, until her ass was bear on the stool. It hung over the seat, until her pussy was dripping straight onto the floor. He reached underneath, stroking her twat as he released himself from his own pants, earning a few desperate whines as he quickly stroked himself to life.

When they finally joined, his cock pressing up into her folds, fucking her as she sat on the bar stool, he didn't wait to press in. He started off with shallow thrusts, eagerly making the girl his own, until she was crying out right off the bat. He thrust hard and upward into her, like he owned her, pounding her little pussy like he could no longer hold on to his sanity. She was gripping the counter, nearly knocking her drink off of it as she tried to steady herself, instead bouncing from the force of his thrusts, her round, plump ass jiggling against him. "Sojee- - _guhhfuck_ \- - oh _fuck yess~"_ She was even feistier awake, just like he'd imagined - - no, greater than he'd imagined. Everything about her was adorable, and he held her so close to him, thrusting wildly from behind, unable to control himself around his sweet, little girl.

From then on, they lost all airs between them. She'd openly invite him to her room every night after Sojiro's nightly routine, and of course he was still open to do whatever he pleased with her body in her sleep. He regularly woke five o' clock sharp with her mouth on him, or her pussy, and rode her to climax without fail. They'd started incorporating Leblanc into their routine, fucking her in a booth, or the kitchen, or sometimes right behind the counter when customers were present.

It became so casual around them that even Akira was starting to get suspicious of his guardian's and friend's behavior. So, naturally, Sojiro had to sometimes include him in the fun.

"That's right, baby... show Akira just how much you love cock."

Sojiro was softly combing her hair out of her face as she sat up on her knees, slipping the other teen into her mouth. Sojiro used the leverage on her head to control her movements, fucking the girl's face on Akira's cock, until the bespectacled teen was panting hoarsely. He was gripping her shoulders, thrusting in time with the movements of Sojiro's head. They were using her like a living fuck doll, and the thought alone was making Akira want to cum right then and there.

"You'll have to do it quietly, but I don't mind if you play with her while I'm busy. Just keep it under wraps." Sojiro told him, right as he knelt behind her, already taking his cock out and nestling it between her folds, before sharply thrusting into her wet, tight warmth. She trembled and sucked Akira down to the base, fitting him into her snug throat as the father figure in her life fucked her from behind, wetting her eyes with his pleasurable roughness.

"Good baby, taking it like a pro. You know how happy this makes me?" He smacked her ass possessively, groping it in his palms, increasing the dip in her back as she rocked herself back against him.

"You'll let Akira fuck you in my place, right?" Sojiro wasn't concerned about sharing; he'd gotten along with Akira in the past, and knew the similarities between them. It might've had something to do with the maxed out confidant rank, but he didn't mind letting the boy fuck his little girl.

She was nodding, releasing the curly haired teenager with a gasp, before she was totally concentrating on her uncle's dick. She moaned loudly as he gripped her by the shoulder, using leverage to fuck her in the middle of the cafe, while Akira jerked himself off from the sight of her lewd expression.

"Cum on my dick... _yes_ , just like that... ngah...!"

He came deep inside her, and the male in front of her jizzed all over her face, marking her as the little slut she'd happily become for them.


End file.
